


One More Such Victory

by Freuen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freuen/pseuds/Freuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift, when used in the context with which he was familiar, was usually associated with positivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Such Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the firstclass100 Week 21 challenge on LiveJournal for the prompt 'gift'.

Strange, he knew, for one with the firsthand knowledge of every emotion ever experienced by another to feel only one and know that it was truly his, resonant.

Alienation. For he knew that the control and calm that he so carefully maintained was all that the world would ever wish to see. Were he to relax the degree of his restraint and reveal the depth of his abilities, rejection would come from friend and stranger alike.

But that was fine. Surely it was better to encourage others in their happiness and be content with the possibility that the others might one day see their abilities as gifts, precious and unique.

If he viewed his _gift_ as tarnished and Pyrrhic, then that was certainly his prerogative.


End file.
